Lуιиg Iѕ Tнє Mσѕт Fυи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Star, tengo que aceptar que, además de ti, estaré unido por el resto de la eternidad con un temperamental demonio del inframundo —interrumpió con pesadez, como si escucharlo salir de su propia voz le ayudase a asimilarlo con más facilidad—. Y suena bastante estresante con sólo pensarlo."::..::Semi!AU::...


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Star vs. The forces of Evil me pertenece; tampoco la portada ni la referencia (y pequeña estrofa) a la canción de P!ATD~. Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucros -v-7.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Sí, sé que el cartoon ni siquiera estrenó por aquí pero... fue ver el segundo episodio y sentir la necesidad de escribir sobre esto DDDx así que... esa es mi excusa del día para ingresar oficialmente al fandom con esta anormalidad :'3 (además de que es de madrugada, para variar xD).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: _Técnicamente_ transcurre poco después del episodio 8A (por ende, descarados spoilers de lo que pasa ahí (?) y es un Semi!AU a partir del final. ¿Referencias slash? Puede que sí, puede que no _por ahora_ y... posibles errores ya que sólo vi cada capítulo una vez BD _y mi memoria es tan mala para los nombres y demás detalles_ ~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos (si es que no se arrepintieron)... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **L**_ _ying_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **t**_ _he_ _ **m**_ _ost_ _ **f**_ _un…_

* * *

 _So testosterone boys and harlequin girls…  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

* * *

 **S** tar era extraña, no había que ser ninguna especie de genio para darse cuenta de ello y, aún cuando la gente de Mewni tampoco parecía estar cuerda _del todo_ , sin esforzarse ella lograba destacar entre los demás, no sólo por el hecho de ser la heredera al trono. Sin embargo, el lío en el que estaba metido no era por culpa suya; de algún modo, sabía —y admitía— que él mismo se lo había buscado aunque ella estuviese _algo_ involucrada en la situación.

«¿En serio? ¿Exnovia de un demonio?»

De algún modo, debía habérselo esperado de una princesa que cabalgaba sobre unicornios salvajes. Aunque si había algo que nunca había cruzado por su mente a pesar del rumbo estrafalario de su vida, era la probabilidad de que él terminara, también, de esa forma. Es decir: ¡se suponía que era el Chico-Seguridad! Mantener todo bajo control u orden era su especialidad por naturaleza, ¿y le había ayudado en algo luego de conocerla? Sólo para combatir contra Ludo y su ejército… _aunque eso no era demasiado reconfortante._

—Esto no me agrada para nada —gruñó, cruzado de brazos y recostado en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

—Lo siento, Marco, pero ya no hay nada que hacerle —respondió la rubia, tratando de alcanzar la aspiradora que flotaba metros sobre ella y que, como la última vez, tenía el cargador de su varita mágica dentro—. El baile de la Luna Sangrienta pasa una vez cada 667 por una razón y… no creo que haya solución para "tu pequeño problemita masculino" o "nuestro pequeño problemita triple" o… como quieras llamarle —agregó, marcando las comillas en el aire al verle después de hacer un grácil giro, olvidándose completamente del asunto anterior.

Como era de suponer, el castaño resopló al desviar la mirada. En su imaginación, como mínimo, la de ojos celestes debía de estar preocupada y corriendo de un lado al otro, preguntándose cómo hacer para no acabar en el reformatorio para princesas caprichosas

—No te veo muy afectada —bufó entonces, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Cómo podría estarlo? —Sonriendo, Star se acercó hacia él, emocionándose como de costumbre—. ¡Es casi tan bueno como cuando tú y Pony Head se hicieron amigos!

—Amigos —recalcó Marco, tomándola de los hombros para tratar de calmarla por unos instantes—. Estaremos unidos por toda la eternidad y…

— ¿Eso no nos hace súper-mejores-amigos? —trató de entender apresuradamente, vacilando al notar como el medio latino no cambiaba de expresión.

—Las cosas no funcionan así en la Tierra, Star.

—Oh…

—Además, está Tom —apuntó despectivamente en cuanto el brillo en sus ojos delataba que estaba teniendo una idea que, probablemente, no le favorecería en nada—. Yo quería salir con Jackie…

Quitándose ambas manos de encima, Star rodó los ojos antes de que su expresión cambiara a una aburrida al mismo tiempo que los corazones de sus mejillas pasaban a ser relojes de arena.

—No sé por qué te quejas tanto —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras, al salir del cuarto, le daba la espalda—. Superaste la fase del cabeceo; aún puedes invitarla a salir o… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no lo haces aún? —cuestionó, apuntándole acusadoramente con su vara tras girarse rápidamente.

No fue sólo porque la princesa lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados que Marco, de inmediato, antepuso las manos al lucir genuinamente consternado.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Retirando el pequeño cetro para golpearlo ligeramente en la palma de su mano abierta mientras le miraba con curiosidad y la cabeza ladeada, Star esperó a que siguiera, mas no por más de cinco minutos.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? —insistió, provocando que Marco suspirara—. ¿Es alguna otra extraña costumbre "terrestre" o algo por el estilo? Porque soy buena emparejando, ¡hasta podría ayudarte a hablar con Jackie!

Exasperado, se golpeó la frente con el marco de la puerta. Cuando ella quiso imitarle —por entender por qué lo hacía—, el moreno se limitó a anteponer el brazo para que ni siquiera tratase.

—No, déjame solo.

—Pero…

—Star, tengo que aceptar que, además de ti, estaré unido por el resto de la eternidad con un temperamental demonio del inframundo —interrumpió con pesadez, como si escucharlo salir de su propia voz le ayudase a asimilarlo con más facilidad—. Y suena bastante estresante con sólo pensarlo.

—Anímate, Marco… Tom no es tan malo —intentó animarle, forzando una sonrisa que, sólo con la mención del pelirrojo, se borró casi al instante—. Okey, sí es bastante malo. Aunque tienes que admitir que su conejito es adoraaaaable —añadió torpemente, apretándose ambas mejillas (nuevamente con corazones) cuando sus ojos chispeaban.

Él sólo la volteó a ver una vez más antes de darse por vencido.

No tenía caso tratar de razonar con ella.

* * *

 **S** i podía se podía más idiota, definitivamente no quería averiguar la forma de serlo; sería aún más catastrófico y humillante de lo que ya había demostrado que podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo podía superar que pasó los últimos casi dos meses preparándose para una velada que se arruinaría en tan sólo un pequeño descuido? Ni siquiera podía culpar la tonada errónea en el órgano y... tan sólo pensarlo, las flamas comenzaban a arder a su alrededor, cosa que no ayudaba en nada para mejorar la imagen que quería dar.

Por más de que se esforzara, seguía negándose a la idea de que, absurdamente, su alma estaba —y estaría— unida por el resto de la eternidad a la de aquel niño que se creía karateka… o, en el peor de los casos, el guardián de _su_ Star.

Gruñó y empezó a caminar en círculos, quemando automáticamente el suelo a su alrededor conforme inhalaba y exhalaba. Acostumbrado al azufre, algo de asfalto quemado no era comparación alguna; sin embargo, la gente a su alrededor se empezaba a quejar por ello y no por el hecho de que era un ardiente demonio de tres ojos con una carroza sacada del mismo submundo.

Bueno… Quizá, _el hecho de ser ardiente_ era lo mismo que distraía a los pocos presentes que no le tomaban fotos a él o a su esquelético equino; pero ignorando la misma duda existencial (sobre si estaba vivo o muerto), trató de pasar por alto el vago recuerdo de aquella noche.

—Hey…

Desanimado, _gran parte de la razón de su molestia_ le saludó; un cabeceo (luego de asegurarse de que su capucha evitara que le reconociesen) y todo estuvo listo por su parte.

El demonio estuvo a punto de contestarle de forma muy parecida y algo más esquiva, mas algo le interrumpió antes de apartar la mirada con cierta incomodidad mezclada con decepción.

— ¡Hey, Tom!

Claramente algo más animada que Marco, mas no desbordante como lo era habitualmente —por tratarse de volver a salir con su ex, aún por ayudar a su gemelo-desastroso—, la princesa le saludó con un brazo en alto para llamarle la atención aunque, obviamente, no fuese nada necesario tratándose de ella en particular.

Inmediatamente, Tom recuperó la sonrisa. Nunca reparó en que el moreno del encantador lunar rodó los ojos, resopló y cruzó los brazos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Starship! —Correspondió al instante, aunque cuando ella abrazó a Marco por los hombros, no pudo disimular su ceño fruncido—. Y _Marcos_ …

—Marco —corrigió el mismo, tampoco sin disimular su postura o siquiera verle.

Antes de dejarle repetir el nombre correcta y despectivamente, Star se le adelantó.

— ¿No es adorable? —Siguió ella, pellizcando las mejillas del chico antes de forzarle a sonreír—. ¡Alguien sufre un grado extremo de timidez!

— ¡No es timidez! —Reclamó al instante Marco—. ¡Yo quería salir con Jackie! ¡Eso es todo!

—El tontín no entiende que podemos salir los cuatro aún —comentó inmediatamente ella a modo de «explicación», sonriendo amplia y bobamente aún después de que el chico la apartara—. O los cinco, en caso de que Oskar quiera salir conmigo…

Automáticamente ambos voltearon a verla, preguntando al unísono «quién era ese Oskar» y un «¿nosotros cinco?» antes de verse entre ellos, igual de sorprendidos y/o indignados ante la inocencia de Star.

—Ella no comprende ni un poco la situación, ¿cierto? —Al borde de la resignación, Tom se giró a ver a Marcos cuando quiso comprobar ello.

—Ni un poco —contestó con el mismo tono, dejando escapar otro suspiro cuando alzó hombros—, así que supongo que… ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

Aún bajo su intento de dejar de ser pesimista —cosa que era mala para la salud—, Marco había tratado de ser amable al intentar entablar una conversación con el demonio. No obstante, apenas se había girado para verle, el pelirrojo se encontraba yendo hacia su carroza, arrastrando sus pies en llamas que no parecían afectarle.

—Tres días sin enojarme —comentó vagamente, dedicándole unos segundos al voltearse hacia él para señalarle la insignia rosada que llevaba debajo del blazer negro—. Trato de mantener el ritmo.

Manteniendo la postura y actitud de antes, abrió la puerta, dejando ver una pequeña castada de conejitos rosas que, prácticamente, habían saltado o caído hacia él de forma inmediata. Si su aspecto tenía algo de intimidante a primera vista, todo aquel efecto se perdió en cuanto empezó a acariciar el primero que cayó perfectamente entre sus manos.

— ¿No tenía sólo uno y a un entrenador que se hacía cargo? —Preguntó, tan sorprendido que en esos momentos sólo parpadeaba—. ¿Para qué querría tantos…?

Interrumpiéndolo de pronto, Star se interpuso y luego adelantó a Marco apenas sus ojos comenzaron a brillar entre tantos animalitos tiernos por doquier.

— ¡Totalmente adorable!

Sonriendo de lado y más calmado —sobretodo, cuando la de diadema roja se aproximó rápidamente para tomar varios de ellos para acariciarlos con sus mejillas—, Tom alzó la vista, dirigiéndola ésta vez al castaño, que sólo bajaba su capucha lentamente mientas le devolvía la mirada como podía.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiese —ni siquiera admitir, ya fuese en su fuero interno o en voz alta—, a simple vista podían notar que algo había cambiado, por más insignificante o irritante que fuese por igual.

Su alma no podría estar predestinada a estar por toda la eternidad junto a la de su amada Star pero, si quería, podía tener varios trucos bajo la manga para mantenerla a su lado lo suficiente… siempre y cuando ella no se enterara de que las únicas almas que terminaron por conectarse durante el baile fueron, únicamente, la suya y la del que decía ser su mejor amigo. Para pesar de ambos chicos, la luz nunca lo había iluminado junto a ella.

Mientras la _poco_ ortodoxa princesa se entretenía, invocando más cachorritos con mirada láser para que acompañasen a los inofensivos conejos que parecían huir graciosamente de éstos, Tom aprovechó a acercársele al castaño.

—Yo no le diré nada si tú no lo haces —le murmuró, extendiéndole a la dulce criatura que sostenía en ambas manos, y que le miraba con sus pequeños ojos color rubí.

Mirándolo con recelo durante varios segundos en el que el demonio le dedicaba una sonrisa que no podía ser más que arrogante o burlona (o una mezcla de ambas cosas), finalmente Marco miró sobre su hombro a Star por unos segundos, asegurándose de que que seguía creando desastres sin haber notado nada más que la rara criatura que acababa de hacer aparecer por error.

—No estoy de acuerdo con mentirle siempre —contestó también por lo bajo y sólo por precaución, igualmente, terminando por aceptar la «ofrenda de paz» del de cuernos—, pero…

—Mentir es lo más divertido que una chica puede tener sin tener que quitarse la ropa, ¿no es así? —burló por un momento Tom, dedicándole una mirada cómplice que, ya fuera por la diferencia de edad u otra cosa, Marco no llegó a comprender del todo.

Quizá tuviera razón, quizá no…

Tendría que averiguarlo con el tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que llegaron hasta aquí!**_ **Si me odian, lo comprendo... pero una OT3 es una OTP3 y... esta creo que es una de las mías BD (?) Stom/Tomco/Starco, ¿qué más puedo pedir, si es que encontrase forma alguna de meter a Jackie en esa ecuación xD?**

 **Okey, me dejo de boberías~, pero espero que a alguien le haya gustado -w- porque es demasiaaaado posible que a raíz de esta 'introducción' (si es que es bien aceptada uwo) derive varios OneShots con alguna de las parejas que ya nombré antes (incluidas algunas con Jackie 7v7 (?).**

 **Sin más divagues, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer~.**

 **PD: Para cualquiera que le interese (?), hay una encuesta en mi profile que puede que... ¿puede que les interese~? _¡Viva la redundancia xD!_**


End file.
